


Summer Days

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Non-Sexual Age Play, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Remus and Logan have a day out.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Summer Days

“You may be the only person I know who gets pistachio ice cream,” Logan said, shaking his head.

Remus grinned and bit into the ice cream. “It tastes great, though! I love it!”

Logan shook his head. “You, sir, are a handful even when you’re  _ not _ on a sugar high. You’re very lucky I’m letting you have this, you know.”

“I know!” Remus said. “And I thank you!”

Logan shook his head. “Want to go to the park? I think Patton and Roman are going over there, too.”

Remus gasped in clear delight. “Yes!”

Logan laughed. “Well, let’s go, then.”


End file.
